A Black Rose
by Everhardt
Summary: Ruby has a little gift for Blake.


**A Black Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Blake was lying on her bed, reading her book, when she heard the door to the dorm room open. Looking up, she saw her girlfriend, Ruby, walking in, seemingly exhausted, covered in dirt and clothes tattered.

"What happened to you?"

Ruby's face lit up at the question as she walked over to Blake. "I'm glad you asked that, Blakey," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was in the library, studying, when I came across a peculiar tome."

"Tome?"

"Just go with it. In there, I found something...interesting. No, amazing. No, unbelievable. When I saw that, destiny unfolded before my eyes. So, I set out on the quest to fulfill my fate. I traveled through great woodlands, traversed vast wastelands, scaled the highest mountains. Until I found it. The peak of Mount Neverrest."

"Neverrest? The highest mountain in the world?"

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed. "Long and grueling was my journey, but I finally managed to reach the peak of the mountain. I felt my journey come to and end, but then..."

(**)

As Ruby walked out onto the summit, a rumble shook the ground. Everything around her seemed to vibrate and the air was filled with a low growl. Then, Ruby saw it. A massive black dragon. A white bone mask covered it's head and similar protrusions extended from it's back. Red eyes hungrily focused on Ruby as it unfolded it's wings, which were so massive that they blocked out the sun. With a vicious roar, the massive Drake descended upon Ruby. Thankfully, using her semblance, Ruby was easily able to dodge the attack. The Drake crashed into the ground and was confused that it could not catch it's prey. Ruby took the opportunity to bring out Crescent Rose and opened fire.

The shots were deflected by the Drake's armor and only served to reveal Ruby's position to the monster. As it turned around and focused on her again, Ruby could hear a low grumble coming from the depth of it's throat. Then, it pulled it's head back and Ruby realized what was about to come. Once again, her semblance allowed her to escape as the Drake breathed fire upon her.

She then got up close and slashed away at it's legs, barely dodging as it swiped at her with it's talon.

She repeated this, attacking a different spot every time, but to no avail.

_What to do,_ she thought. _It's armor makes it invulnerable. There's no way I can get past it. Unless... Of course! That's it! If I can't attack it from the outside, I'll have to do it from the inside._ With that, she dodged another breath of fire and charged the Drake. As it swiped at her, she jumped up and let herself fall right into it's mouth.

The Drake happily swallowed her down and Ruby used the to jam Crescent Rose's blade into the inside of the beast's throat. Blood gushed out as she tore into the beast and everything around her started shaking violently. But Ruby persisted, slicing and shooting as she dug deeper and deeper. Then, she felt it. A pulse. A heartbeat. She was getting close to the heart. She pressed on, towards the pulse, until she finally found the massive muscle. Once she found it, she quickly sliced it open and unloaded an entire clip into it. When she was finished, the heart stopped beating and Ruby felt a strong falling sensation, followed by a violent crash.

Ruby then proceeded to dig her way through the creature until she finally managed to crawl out of it's mouth.

Panting heavily, she'd lay there for a while, until she finally found the strength to pick herself up. She then wandered around the summit, searching for what she came for. Then she saw it.

Growing from between the rocks was a single, black rose.

(**)

Blake stared at the flower Ruby was presenting to her. She took it, gave it a quick smell, then looked Ruby in the eyes.

Ruby deflated as she realized Blake wasn't buying it. "Where did I lose you?"

"Ruby, it would take months to get to Mount Neverrest the way you described and we had breakfast together today. Drakes have been extinct for ages and the ones that existed were neither winged nor could they breathe fire. Also, this smells like paint."

Ruby frowned. "I thought the rose essence would cover the smell," she explained weakly.

Blake smiled, leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ruby's forehead.

She then pulled back and looked into Ruby's eyes again. "Thank you, Ruby. For the flower and the story. I really enjoyed it."

Ruby's face lit up at the statement and she tackled Blake onto the bed. "I love you, Blake."

Blake smiled and hugged her girlfriend, black rose still in hand. "I love you, Ruby."

**A/N: Just a little something I wrote for the sake of writing. Let me know if you enjoyed it or if you know something that would improve it. Thanks for reading and good day.**


End file.
